Ricordi perduti
by Ida59
Summary: Il profumo accende il ricordo di una voce che sussurra l'amore…


Ricordi perduti

**Titolo:** Ricordi perduti

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 3/2/11

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Severus, Pers. Originale

**Pairing**: Severus/Pers. Originale

**Epoca**: post 7° anno HP

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto:** Il profumo accende il ricordo di una voce che sussurra l'amore…

**Parole-pagine: **498 – 2

**Nota**: Scritta per l'undicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Severus, un odore o un sapore e un ricordo", si è classificata 3° a pari merito.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Ricordi perduti

Stava per entrare nel suo studio nel sotterraneo quando il profumo gli colpì le narici. Sì fermò di colpo, quasi sconvolto, davanti alla porta.

Era assolutamente certo di aver già percepito quell'intensa fragranza, ma non riusciva a rammentare a chi appartenesse.

Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di afferrare ciò che gli sfuggiva e nella nebbia confusa dei ricordi emerse lancinante il dolore; una fitta tremenda trapassò la cicatrice sul collo: il profumo era lo stesso che aveva avvertito mentre il sangue gli gorgogliava in gola, soffocandolo e straziandolo, e la morte stava per ghermirlo.

Non aveva mai saputo chi gli aveva salvato la vita portandolo via dalla Stamberga Strillante e lo aveva curato per le lunghe settimane in cui era rimasto semi-incosciente.

Ricordava solo il profumo, intenso e inebriante, e la dolcezza delle mani che cambiavano con attenta e delicata cura la medicazione e gli facevano sorbire amare pozioni curative.

Insieme al profumo gli tornò alla mente anche la voce, sì, quella voce e… le parole d'amore sussurrate piano, forse anche tra le lacrime. Non era mai riuscito a ricordarlo, prima, ma quella voce, ora, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.

Si rese conto di stare tremando, ma sentiva ancora l'intenso sussurro lambirgli la pelle e implorarlo:

- Severus, ti prego, Severus, amore mio, resisti!

Poi il tocco lieve delle dita che lo accarezzavano, le labbra che sfioravano piano, tremanti, le sue, quasi immobili e senza vita, e l'alito tiepido, ricolmo d'amore:

- Severus, devi vivere, ti prego, ti prego!

Le lacrime scendevano una dopo l'altra, fresche e dolci, a lenire lo straziante dolore della ferita, a ridargli una speranza impossibile di vita.

Il mago si riscosse all'improvviso e spalancò gli occhi, neri di felice sorpresa: quella donna, chiunque fosse, lo amava e gli aveva salvato la vita.

Con mano incerta spinse la porta dello studio e, al tenue chiarore delle fiamme, la distinse appena mentre il suo profumo lo avvolgeva, intenso, accendendo un'estasi dimenticata.

- Severus…

La voce, dolcissima, vibrò appena per la sorpresa della silenziosa entrata del mago.

Il fuoco ardeva vivace dietro la minuta figura della donna: il viso era in ombra e non poteva vederlo, ma era lei, ne era certo.

Senza neppure rendersene conto, in un attimo le fu accanto e i ricordi tornarono all'improvviso, l'incantesimo di memoria annullato dalla luce che le brillava negli occhi, pieni di incertezza e timore di quel che sarebbe accaduto.

Fu così che il mago, oltre al profumo e alla voce, ricordò il sapore dei loro baci, gli ardenti abbracci e gli appassionati amplessi che li avevano a lungo avvinti.

Ricordò tutto, anche il motivo per cui aveva voluto dimenticare.

- Amore… - sussurrò piano, stringendola tremante a sé e cercando le sue labbra, – ti amo!

No, non aveva più paura di amare, non ora che l'aveva finalmente ritrovata, ora che l'aveva di nuovo tra le braccia.

Chiuse gli occhi: non aveva bisogno di guardarla, ora che sapeva di amarla.

No, non voleva più dimenticare: ora voleva solo amare.

3


End file.
